The Life and Lies of Kakashi Hatake
by SeventhYearSlytherin
Summary: Kakashi has a secret; he is actually a she! Fem! Kakashi age 18. Au… sort of…


**Kakashi has a secret; he is actually a she! Fem! Kakashi age 18. Au… sort of… **

**If you don't like the idea of a femKakashi then please don't read and flame. I just thought it would make an interesting twist to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was late. But she had a good reason. She was reading the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise and lost track of time, which is how she became three hours late to pick up her new Gennin team and give them the annual pass or fail test. However, judging by the open door and half an eraser sticking out from the top of their room, she knew immediately that this group would fail like all the rest.<p>

Not even bothering to remove the eraser, she stepped into the classroom, and the eraser fell on her head and a cloud of chalk went up in the air. Someone was laughing and she frowned behind her mask.

"My first impression of all of you," she deadpanned, "Is that you're all a bunch of idiots."

That stopped the laughing.

Casting a quick glance around the room, she saw what were apparently Team 7; a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing far too much orange for a ninja, a pink haired girl wearing a clashing red kimono and a boy with dark black hair that was almost blue with the Uchiha symbol on his clothes.

"Meet me on top of the roof in five minutes," Kakashi instructed the students and disappeared with a poof of white smoke.

Surprisingly, her new team managed to make it to the roof in exactly five minutes, which wasn't too bad for a new team, because in the past, her old teams had either gotten lost or were late. Still, this meant nothing yet and she ordered them to sit side by side for further instructions.

"All right," Kakashi said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" the pinkette repeated. "What are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

Kakashi crossed her arms and waited.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" the blonde said, "I mean, so we can learn stuff about you before you learn stuff about us. That way we can see how it's supposed to work."

Kakashi pointed to herself. "Me?"

The blonde nodded.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said, "The things I like and things I hate… well I don't really feel like telling you that."

The faces on the gennin were priceless and Kakashi held back a smile.

"My dreams for the future," she continued, "Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

The pinkette whispered to her teammates, "Well that was totally useless; all he really told us was his name."

The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you're turn," Kakashi said, "You in the orange, you first."

"Believe it!" the blonde said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kakashi stared at him for a second in surprise. Ah, yes, the son of Minato.

"I like instant ramen in a cup," Naruto said, "But I hate the minutes you have to wait after you pour the hot water in the ramen cup."

Kakashi was bored again, and she didn't bother to hide it from her face.

"My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and my dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage ever, that way the village will have to respect me!"

That definitely was Minato's son.

"All right," Kakashi said, "Next?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pinkette said nervously. "What I like, uh, I mean the person I like is, uh…"

Sakura turned to stare at the Uchiha, and Kakashi rolled her eyes. This was exactly the reason she chose to cross-dress as a guy, that way, people would take her seriously and not view her as a weak, lovestruck gennin.

"Uh, my hobbie is, uh, my dream for the future is," Sakura squealed behind her hands and Kakashi glared.

"And?" she probed, already fearing the answer. "What do you hate?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto fell over in shock.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. And what I have is not a dream because I will make a reality; I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain person."

Kakashi couldn't tell if Sasuke was serious or not, but his dream certainly didn't shock her. She knew all about Itachi destroying the Uchiha's and would have been surprised if Sasuke didn't want to seek out revenge.

"Alright, good," Kakashi said, "You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto saluted and grinned. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi replied.

"What, what, what, what?"

"A survival exercise," Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto said, "A survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission!" Sakura said angrily. "Not more practice!"

From the looks of you though, Kakashi thought, you _need_ more practice.

"We already did this stuff at the academy," Sakura droned on. "That's how we got here."

"This is not like you're previous training," Kakashi said.

"So, uh," Naruto said confused, "What kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi laughed maniacally.

"Hey, hold on," Sakura said, "That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

Kakashi controlled her bits of laughter and said jovially, "Well, if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Of the twenty seven graduates who passed, only nine teams will be accepted as gennin." Kakashi explained. "The other eighteen will automatically be demoted and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a pass or fail test and the chance that you will fail is at least a sixty six percent."

The faces on Team 7 were hilarious.

"See?" Kakashi said, "Didn't I tell you that you weren't going to like it?"

Naruto recovered from the shock first. "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?"

"That was just to see possible gennin that might pass the real test," Kakashi said. "Or not."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told him. "I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

Kakashi turned her back on Team 7. "That's it, you're dismissed."

Wait, she forgot something. Turning around, Kakashi advised, "Oh, and tomorrow don't eat breakfast. If you do, you'll throw up."

She then disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving behind three shocked faces.


End file.
